Talk:Lasso
Dastardly I'm Going to put a bitch face down on a train TRACK! Lick My Boots 20:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Killing with the lasso Maybe something about how to kill with a lasso should be mentioned - I've done it once, but I'm not sure how. :done The Lasso Being Able To Use In Multiplayer I think that the lasso should be able to use in multiplayer who else? :Players would be tied up by other players and would be entirely helpless, or they could be dragged until they are dead. It wouldn't work, and wouldn't be very fair in multiplayer. However, if players were only allowed to hogtie animals and NPCs, then it would be okay. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? I have a glitch with the lasso. When i lasso someone and i release the person it will stay down just like it's dead but it's still alive. I can't get the person then at all because it will stay on the ground. Is this recognizable for someone? I have downloaded the Undead nightmare package with: Liars an Cheats, Undead and legends and killers. I play on a PS3 Seriously? No mention of how to get it? Crazy idea but why not tell people were to GET the lasso? I mean I know that's the most basic information everyone would want to know and not including it is "cool" but why not be un-cool and tell people where you can get the lasso? :You might want to read the whole article before you post aggressive messages. :The article clearly states (under the "Description" heading) that the Lasso is gifted to the player during the mission "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions". There is no "where," only when. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) How long does someone stay hogtied? I hogtied a guy, left to kill his friends and he attacked me when I came back. What conditions allow a person to get free by themselves? Is it time? Time left unattended? Or leaving the area? How big of an area? Does the type of target make a difference (maybe a bad guy can get free and a civilian can't)? When out of ammo, I tried lassoing and hogtying zombies and when making my way back to the area, they were all gone. I hadn't left the town, I only went down a different street. However, due to the "magically appearing zombies" nature of that game, I didn't know if the zombies were just disappearing or if they supposedly came free. 04:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hogtied and then the guy attacked you? I've never experienced that. Anyways, it's impossible for someone to get free from a hogtie gameplay-speaking. Did you really hogtie the guy on ground or you lassoed him by horse? Well, on the disappearing case, it's very possible if look away from the lassoed victim and of course they would disappear. A nature of the game, like you said. Mainly for the sake of game memory. If there are too many zombies on that town, it's very likely that the lassoed victim will disappear if you look back and if the zombie population is low to zero, probably the victim will stay where it is lassoed until leaving the area. ~ Blaff 60 Talk :::Thanks for the feedback. Yes, he really was hogtied. I was playing the "help the sheriff" Tumbleweed thing. In the town, I killed all but the last bad guy, who held up inside a building. I went into the building and hogtied him, looted a nearby chest and left him inside the buidling. I then progressed to killing all of the bad guys in the mansion. As I came back to town to see if I could turn in the hogtied bad guy for anything, he came out of the buidling as I approached and started shooting me. It looked like the same guy. I killed him and checked the building to be sure, there was no one hogtied in there anymore. - It's too bad about hogtying and zombies. It would be great to save ammo if they at least stayed hogtied; even better if you could loot them (I mean, they're tied up, why can't I?), and really an ammo-saver if you could somehow knife/kick/etc. them to death while hogtied. I didn't have the torch yet, so I guess that's the only way they expect you to save ammo. I learned you can carry a hogtied zombie near a fire and stick his feet in it. Most of the time, the zombie will catch on fire, but John will not. However, on my second run, I realized the game is just making zombies magic-spawn like crazy, because I definately noticed an unlimited supply spawning out of the same corner in a building I had cleared, -while I was in the same room! Originally, I had assumed there were a certain number of zombies set to spawn in a town while you were there and that you could, eventually, kill them all. But I guess the game does not want you to do the "slow and careful" method of zombie clearing. They only want the "story-based" zombie clearing. 01:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC)